1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
The liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display which has been widely used in recent years. The liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage may be applied to the field generating electrode in order to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and thereby controls the polarization of incident light to display an image.
The liquid crystal display is not a self-emitting display device and utilizes a light source, such as a backlight, to supply light to a liquid crystal layer.
Generally, the liquid crystal display is assembled such that a bottom chassis is used to support a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal panel is disposed on the backlight assembly. The liquid crystal panel is coupled to the backlight assembly using a top chassis, and a tempered glass is attached on the top surface of the top chassis using an adhesive. In this case, the top surface of the top chassis encloses an edge of the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, a demand has formed for a large size liquid crystal display having a reduced thickness. A liquid crystal display typically includes a bezel portion formed in the bottom chassis and the top chassis and disposed at the edge of the liquid crystal panel. Liquid crystal displays have been developed in which the bezel portion is narrow, or the bottom chassis and the top chassis are not provided, so that the bezel portion is not visible to a user.
However, a substrate on which no driving unit connection line is disposed between two opposite substrates is partially removed from an edge. Thus, the driving unit connection line is typically connected to an external driving circuit portion which transmits a driving signal to the liquid crystal panel. The driving unit connection line is disposed among the edges of the liquid crystal panel, so that the driving unit connection line is exposed.
In this case, in order to compensate a height difference caused when one of two opposite substrates is removed, an edge in which the driving unit connection line is disposed among the edges of the display panel needs to include a chassis unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.